fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeo
Zeo (ゼオ, Zeo) is an officer of the New Fishman Pirates. He is a Japanese wobbegong Merman and the self-proclaimed "Noble of the Merman District" (魚人街の貴族, Gyojin-gai no Kizoku). Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Shintarō Asanuma (Japanese) As a Wobbegong shark, Zeo is a tall and thin merman with a strange body, covered in wavy light blue and indigo stripes, and "02" tattooed on his chest. Tentacle-like whiskers hang from his face, and unlike other mermen, Zeo does not seem to have ears nor a nose, nor does he have a visible mouth. However, as he is able to speak, listen, and consume Energy Steroids, it is obvious that he has them. He sports a dorsal fin, and gills on his long neck. His birthday is November 11th. The Young Past Days As a teenager, he looked almost identical, with the only differences being the smaller size, the lack of the number tattoo on his chest, not having the gill marks on the side of his neck yet, the simpler belt around his waist and the pair of loose pants he wore back then. Moderate Timeskip His legs are covered by what appears to be some sort of long inducement, with a pattern identical to his body's and the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger in correspondence of his right knee. Around his waist is a belt with a round buckle, and his feet seem to be covered by dark boots. After Quick Timeskip After the negative effects of the Energy Steroids appeared, his body became old and weak; now sporting a beard resembling his tentacles and something of a pot belly. Gallery Personality Zeo has a calm and serious demeanor and appears to be one of the most intellectual members of Hordy's crew, as he was responsible for the mass-production of the Energy Steroids, and also behind swaying Wadatsumi to their cause. Like his colleagues, he believes humans are cowardly creatures. Zeo also despises humans and Otohime's ideals as much as Hordy Jones and the other officers. Zeo appears vicious using threats to force the Fishman Island citizens to comply with the New Merman Pirates and accept that they can never co-exist peacefully with humans. His hatred is empty (due to being raised to hate humans but lacking actual experience) yet intense, and believed that even if they died in failure, they can leave a grudge against humanity for the next generation of mermen to pick up. Naming himself the Noble of the Merman District, he seems to be overly committed to the morals of the Merman District. Even after being beaten by his subordinates (unintentionally) he still kept preaching about how their views of Otohime were wrong. He also expressed great happiness and pride when he thought that he defeated Brook. He also has a habit of making excuses when he makes himself look foolish, such as when Brook accidentally stepped on his face due to his camouflage. Zeo claimed he was "headbutting" Brook's foot. Later, after getting stabbed, he claims it was his plan to dull the blade. He showed it again after he (along with the other officers) grew old from the effects of the Energy Steroid, claiming that he grew old on purpose. Relationships Friends/Allies *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones **Zeo *Daruma **Ikaros Much *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher *Arlong Pirates **Arlong Family Neutral *Flying Pirates **Decken Vander IX Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Humans *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Jimbei *Shirahoshi Abilities and Powers As an officer of the New Merman Pirates, Zeo has command over lower ranking subordinates. As a merman, he is born with the strength ten times that of an average human, and even more underwater; in fact, as an officer of the crew, his strength may be even higher. As a wobbegong merman, he also has the power to perfectly camouflage himself to blend in with the environment. This allows him to carry out sneak attacks on unaware opponents; he tends to approach his targets while laying flat on his back upon the ground close to where his targets are. Pinpointing his location through the sound of his voice also seems rather difficult, as neither the citizens of the island nor his own underlings managed to discern his position while he was speaking loudly. Only Brook was seen being able to determine where he was in this manner. In the anime, his camouflage is depicted as turning invisible, in a manner similar to Absalom's invisibility. He also seems quite resilient, since he was (unintentionally) pummeled by his own henchmen while being invisible, due to the fact a cockroach was on his head, and despite that he still remained conscious and was willing to proceed to Gyoncorde Plaza without losing time, still voicing out the crew's ideals loudly. He was also able to stand up without too much of an effort after Brook impaled him. He also appears to be a skilled chemist (in making medicine at least), as Hordy put him in charge of replicating and mass-producing the Energy Steroids. However, after the negative effects of the Energy Steroids took effect, he became weak and old, stripping him of all his strength. Attacks * Camouflage Carpet (カムフラージュ・カーペット, Kamufurāju Kāpetto): Zeo camouflages himself and then slides towards his opponent, attempting to catch them by surprise. However, since he tends to announce the attack's name out loud, his opponent usually can discern his location and even attack him. The pun is that, by sliding across the ground, Zeo is basically acting as a carpet, as well as the fact that another name for his breed of shark is "carpet shark". * Hidden Flail 66 Neck (神隠れフレイル 66首, Kamigakure Fureiru: Rokuroku Kubi): Zeo, while camouflaged, wraps one of his chains around his opponent's neck, and then loads the full weight of his body in the opposite direction, attempting to decapitate or break the neck of his opponent. He uses this on Brook, only to be proven ineffective because he is a skeleton. Rokuro-kubi is a long-necked yokai. Excuse Attacks * Super Sole Head-butt (スーパーソールヘッドバット, Sūpā Sōru Heddobatto): Not a real attack, when Brook accidentally stepped on his face due to his camouflage, Zeo claimed he was "headbutting" Brook's foot. * Body Sword Crush (ボディソードクラッシュ, Bodi Sōdo Kurasshu): Another excuse "attack", when he was impaled by Brook's sword, he claimed that he was "destroying" the sword's tip with his body. Weapons Zeo's weapons of choice seems to be two large weighted chains he apparently employs like a pair of bolas, as seen in the Navy Shopping Mall on Merman Island, where he accurately threw one of them to wrap around a citizen's throat, causing his target to be choked, all the while remaining completely unseen due to his camouflage abilities. Energy Steroids Like the rest of the crew, Zeo has taken the Energy Steroids during the battle against the three princes of Ryugu Kingdom, who are crowned the strongest soldiers in the entire island, and was able to overpower them due to this. The drug doubles his strength per pill, but shaves off a portion of his lifespan. He is also able to mass produce them through unknown means. This also had another side effect of making him old and weak after he was arrested, which lost him the strength he naturally had. History Past When Zeo and the future officers were children, they witnessed human oppression against mermen. While they were growing up in the Merman District, they only learn one thing: hate humans. When they were teens, they read about Tiger Fisher's exploits at Mariejoa. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. After Hordy joined the Neptune Army, the officers became a terrorist group that would kill any mermen who sympathize with humans, especially those who willingly donate blood to them. After the assassination of Otohime, the officers celebrated. Hordy then presented the Energy Steroids to the group and asked Zeo to mass-produce them. Synopsis Merman Island Arc The New Merman Pirates' Coup d'État Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:New Merman Pirates Category:Mermen Strength Users Category:Prisoners